Man Vs Hedgehog
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a nature show live streamer makes a snide remark about hedgehog; Sonic decides to settle the score by bullying the guy throughout the video. Meanwhile; Jaime Reyes loses the ability to go Blue Beetle after an encounter with Captain Phasma and tries to return home to get help all while avoiding the stormtrooper.
1. John Booray

**Man Vs Hedgehog**

In Lincoln's room; the albino haired kid was on a laptop watching a video of a guy who looked like Catfish Booray, but in red clothes.

" _Hello again, I'm John Booray, and I'm going to show you some amazing animals that reside in Jellystone Park, now I got permission from the head ranger of the park, Ranger Smith._ " the man known as John Booray said.

"This should be interesting." said Lincoln.

Sonic then climbed into the room.

"Don't mind me, just looking for the Sega Genesis." said Sonic.

He started looking through many boxes before pulling out said vintage console.

"Here we go." said Sonic.

He then saw the video Lincoln was watching and became confused.

"What're you watching anyways?" said Sonic.

"Another live streamed episode of John Booray into the Wild." said Lincoln

"Really?" said Sonic.

He sat down on the floor and started watching the video.

Lincoln turned to Sonic.

"What about your old school gaming?" said Lincoln.

"It can wait till tomorrow." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

"Now as you may already know, Jellystone park has tons of bears in this place, and no hedgehogs. What a relief that is since hedgehog's are the worst animals in existance _._ " said John.

A record scratching sound was heard and Sonic became mad.

"What?" said Sonic.

Lincoln gulped.

"This won't end well." said Lincoln.

"That's right, hedgehogs are terrible creatures. I prefer rats over those spiky European creatures _._ " said John.

Sonic stood up and clenched his fists.

"I'll give that guy what for." said Sonic.

He started walking to the ladder, but was stopped by Lincoln.

"Sonic, if you were the better man, you wouldn't try to start anything." said Lincoln.

"He started it by dissing hedgehogs." said Sonic.

Lincoln sighed and turned to a box.

"I know you're unhappy right now, but this won't-"Lincoln said before turning to where Sonic was at only to see he was gone, "And he's gone."

Then Meek, Wart, Luna, CatDog, and Winslow entered the attic with bowls of food.

"Alright then, time to see where John is at now." said Wart.

"Probably ready for the hospital." Said Lincoln.

The other became confused.

"Hospital, why?" said Cat.

"Well Sonic was in the room getting the Sega Genesis, he heard John dissing hedgehogs, and chances are he's going to kill the nature show host." said Lincoln.

The group became shocked.

Winslow however laughed.

"This'll be a great show." said Winslow.

Everyone glared at the Rat.

"What?" said Winslow.

Everyone just looked at the computer.

"During this show, I'll show you how to build a lean tube, forage off the land, look for bears, and bear safety _._ " said John, "But first, time for some lunch, luckily I brought a picnic basket with some trimmings _._ "

He pulled out a picnic basket and opened it up only for a green fart cloud to emerge from the basket and get into John's face.

The smoke cleared up and the man eventually passed out and fell on the ground.

A chuckling Sonic appeared where John was standing and raised a leg up before farting.

"Hello, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and today I'm going to show you how to mess with a nature show live streaming podcaster's bloated ego _._ " said Sonic, "This is Hedgehog Vs Celebrities _._ "

Then the video quickly changed to Sonic standing in space jamming on his electric guitar.

Everyone became confused.

"Am I the only one disturbed by the fact that Sonic had an intro planned out for a show he just came up with?" said Dog.

"No even I'm shocked." said Cat.

"And this is being live streamed." said Luna.

The intro eventually finished up and Sonic was still in front of the camera.

"For this show, I'm going to pull off a ton of pranks on John Booray to teach him for dissing hedgehogs, but I won't tell you what I'll do as it'll be a surprise." said Sonic.

He then chuckled mischevously.

"This is going to be fun." said Sonic.

Meek pulled out a trumpet and started playing a funeral song on it.

Everyone glared at Meek.

The meerkat noticed everyone staring at him before he stopped playing the trumpet.

He walked over to a window and opening it up and tossing the trumpet out, hitting something followed by a screaming sound.

"I'm okay." said a voice.

"Throw away your other trumpets as well." ordered Winslow.

Meek did that and also threw a clutch, a fridge, and the kitchen sink out the window.

The same screaming sound is heard.

"I'm okay." said the same voice.

"Wow, he even did the kitchen sink. What're the odds?" said Lincoln.

"Anything else to throw out?" said Winslow.

Meek pulled out his electric guitar.

"Just this guitar I got for my birthday, but it's to valuable." said Meek.

Winslow nodded an threw and car out the window and the same screaming is heard.

"I'm still okay." said the same voice.

"We should stop harming Captain Man." said Dog.

"Yeah we probably should." said Cat.

Then Captain Man entered the attic and pinned Cat to the wall.

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG!" yelled Cat.

Captain Man then pulled out a tiny tea bag and sniffed it.

"Cat nip." said Captain Man.

Cat chuckled nervously.

"Uh, it's for my glaucoma." said Cat.


	2. Scarab Disabled

In a desert; Blue Beetle was fighting a ton of droids.

"Get some assholes." said Blue Beetle.

He kicked a droid in the chest, making it fall apart.

He jumped in the air before everything froze up and subtitles that said 'Blue Beetle III AKA Jaime Reyes' appeared.

Then more subtitles appeared that said (Bluius Armorus).

The subtitles disappeared and Blue Beetle destroyed the remaining droids.

"Booyah." said Blue Beetle.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled a voice.

Blue Beetle turned to see Captain Phasma looking at the down droids.

"MY NEWLY BOUGHT DROIDS!" yelled Phasma.

The whole thing froze up again and subtitles that said 'Captain Phasma' appeared.

More subtitles appeared that said (Uglius Bitchus).

The subs disappeared and Phasma pulled out a blaster and aimed at Blue Beetle.

Blue Beetle is shocked.

"Yikes." said Blue Beetle.

Phasma shot the round at Blue Beetle, making the armor disappear and revealing that Jaime was in a blue shirt, tan camoflauge cargo pants, and shoes similar to Tails' shoes, but they were blue and white.

Jaime looked at himself.

"Oh boy." said Jaime.

He then looked around.

"At least no one else saw this." said Jaime.

Phasma became shocked.

"The Blue Beetle is a child?" said Phasma.

She then aimed her blaster at Jaime.

"Time to die." said Phasma.

She shot a round but it wound up hitting Wile E Coyote who was chasing after the Road Runner.

The coyote fell on the ground groaning before holding a sign to Jaime that said 'This woman's nuts, run for it'.

Jaime nodded and ran off very far away.

Phasma groaned.

"Great, the one chance to dispose of the Blue Beetle has been wasted." said Phasma.

With Jaime; he ran over to a huge boulder and hid behind it.

"Khaji Da, I'm going to need some help here. Armor me up." said Jaime.

But nothing happened.

"Khaji Da, can you hear me?" said Jaime.

But no response.

Jaime punched the scarab.

"Hello?" said Jaime.

He groaned.

"Aw crap, and I left my Justice League equipment and smart phone back home, looks like I'm on my own." said Jaime.

With Phasma; she was reading a book on how to dig a tiger pit.

She smirked under her helmet and laughed.

"Revenge will be mine." She said.

She then pulled out a jack hammer before she began pounding a hole into the road.

Later; she had placed a grey road like tarp over the pit and walked off.

Then a crashing sound was heard, making Phasma smile under her helmet and run to the pit and jump into it.

But then a roar emerged and Phasma who was badly scratched up emerged from the hole and ran off before Shere Khan came from the hole and walked off.

Then subtitles appeared that said 'Belumise Tiger AKA Shere Khan (Surprisius, Surprisius)'.

The Tiger smirked and licked his mouth.

"Love that." said Shere Khan.

Later; Phasma placed a burrito on a plate in the middle of a road and walked off before reaching the top of a cliff that had a cannon aiming down.

Jaime then appeared and saw the burrito.

"Wow, leftover food in the middle of nowhere." said Jaime, "Oh well, can't let it go to waste."

He grabbed the burrito and started eating it.

Phasma pulled out a lighter and lit the cannon fuse.

But the cannon started falling towards Jaime with Phasma still holding on.

She noticed the ordeal and let go and the cannon turned to aim at her.

But the female Stormtrooper then braced herself, only for the cannon to aim down at her.

She looked around and sighed in relief before looking up to see the cannon aiming at her before it managed to cover her.

Jaime looked up and chuckled.

"That's my cue." said Jaime.

He ran off and the cannon stuck to the ground before firing a round that sent it flying back to where it was before landing on the same cliff, breaking it and bringing the chunk down.

A soot covered and dizzy Phasma emerged from the hole and looked up at the falling rock before pulling out an umbrella and holding it over her head, only for the boulder to crush her.

With Jaime; he walked over to a stop sign and stood next to it before pulling out his phone and checking the GPS to see his home.

"Huh, gonna be a few hours until I can get home and contact anyone in the League for help." said Jaime.

He then sighed.

"I'm on my own." said Jaime.


	3. The Bullying Begins

Back in Jellystone Park; John Booray was pulling some huge branches and setting them up next to a log while looking at his camera.

"To build a lean tube you just need a log and a few branches." said John.

He then set the branches up on the log.

"This is a lean tube, with it, you'll be able to survive the elements." said John.

But a huge fireball hit the branches, setting the temporary tent on fire.

The man became shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled the man.

He then ran off as Sonic in his Darkspine form appeared in front of the camera chuckling.

The hedgehog then placed his hands close together before creating a fireball.

"What a buffoon." said Sonic.

Later; John had made a new lean tube and poured a ton of water on it.

"Okay, I figured out my problem. I didn't place any water on the lean tube to keep it from catching fire. But now it won't catch fire." said John.

But Sonic in his original form stood on the boulder that John was close to and pulled out a gun similar to Mr Freeze's freeze gun in the film Batman and Robin before shooting John, freezing him in a block of ice.

He then put the gun down and looked at the time on his phone.

"Eleven minutes before he's dead. Lets see if I can't set fire to his very wet lean tube." said Sonic.

He stood on top of the wood and started peeling out before the wood started smoking and eventually caught on fire.

Sonic then did the same thing on John, thawing him out before running off.

The man looked at his tent and groaned.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled John.

Later; he had another lean tube set up.

"So I decided to set up my lean tube like a seesaw and set it up on a moss covered log." said John.

He then crawled under it.

"There we go, I'm perfectly safe now." said John.

Little did he know was that Sonic was hanging from a tree branch that had a bee hive on it.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"I'm about to bee on time." said Sonic.

He then pulled out a pocket knife before opening up a knife and cutting the bee hive off the branch.

The hive then fell on John's head, confusing him.

"What the?" said John.

Then a ton of pissed off bees emerged from the hive and started stinging the man.

"YEOW!" yelled John.

He then ran off in fear from the bees.

Later; he had an actually tent set up.

"Forget about the lean tube, I'm going for the tent way." said John, "This trick never fails."

He climbed into the tent and closed it up as Sonic appeared.

"I'll be perfectly safe from every animal and the elements." said John.

Sonic turned to the camera and winked before putting on a ranger outfit.

"JOHN BOORAY!" yelled Sonic.

Then John exited the tent and became shocked at the sight of Sonic.

"Ranger Smith, what brings you here?" said John.

"I just received a report about tent hating bears in the area." said Sonic.

John is confused.

"Tent hating bears?" He asked.

"That's right, these bears really hate tents as I've already said. Just the sight of one drives them to do unspeakable things." said Sonic.

"Such as?" said John.

"Murder the person who set up the tent, rob banks, buy guns, and embezzle 125,000 dollars in..."Sonic said before turning to the camera, "Ham sandwiches."

John screamed in fear.

Lincoln's group who was still watching the video became shocked.

"How does one embezzle thousands of dollars in sandwiches?" said Dog.

"I'm deeply hurt by the sandwiches being made of ham." said Wart.

He then ate a ham sandwich.

CatDog became confused by what they were looking at and turned to Meek, Luna, and Lincoln.

The three shook their heads.

Back at the streaming video.

"So what should I do." said John.

"Move your campsite some place else, and I've got a good suggestion." said Sonic.

Later; John had his tent fixed next to a cave.

"There we go, a bear cave that's far away from the tent hating bears home." said John.

Then tons of bear roar sounds were heard, shocking John.

Later; a badly injured John was talking to the real Ranger Smith.

"So you set up a tent close to a bear cave, and when the bears discovered it, they destoyed the tent, pulverized you, robbed a ton of banks, bought guns, and embezzled $125,000 in ham sandwiches?" said Ranger Smith.

John nodded.

"That's right." said John.

"Why would you set up a tent close to a bear cave? It's one of the rules to this place." said Ranger Smith.

He pointed to a sign that said Rules: No setting up camp close to bear territory, don't feed the bears, and avoid any bears that could be wearing a green hat and green tie.

John became confused by that last one.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, so many problems." said Ranger Smith.

"But why would you tell me to set up a tent next to a bear cave?" said John.

Ranger Smith became confused.

"What're you talking about? I didn't tell you to set up camp at a bear cave." said Ranger Smith.

John's jaw dropped.

"You didn't?" said John.

Later; John was looking at his camera again.

"Okay, so after clearing up the miss understanding with Ranger Smith, I'll teach you about eating. If your rations are low, you can forage off the land." said John.

He then pulled out a stick with some red berries.

"Now you wouldn't want to eat these berries, they cause dry mouth, explosive diarrhea, and uncontrollable flatulence. So I'm going to find some edible blue berries." said John.

He walked off not knowing that Sonic was standing behind him the whole time.

Sonic chuckled before grabbing the same twig that John had and a spray can before spraying the berries blue.

He snickered.

Later; John was supposedly eating blue berries.

"Mmm, tasty." said John.

He then became shocked and held some blue berries up.

"These berries shouldn't cause dry mouth." John said while his voice turned raspy.

Then the blue melted down, revealing that they were actually the red berries he was talking about.

He became shocked.

"Oh no." said John.

The man then ran off.

Sonic appeared and looked at the camera.

"Let's take a look and see his bowl movement." said Sonic, "Shall we?"

He grabbed the camera and walked over to an outhouse before sticking it into an opening, revealing John sitting down on a toilet with his pants and underwear down while farting and plopping noises were heard.

John was currently screaming.

The group who was in Lincoln's room watching everything became shocked.

Then Wart bursted out laughing.

Everyone glared at Wart.

The warthog turned to his friends and stopped laughing.

"Oh come on, what's not funny about being tricked into eating berries that give bad gas?" said Wart.

Moments later everyone forced Wart to eat the same berries and he was farting like crazy.

Everyone was groaning save for Meek who was armored up and has a gas mask attatchment on his helmet out.

"I'm beginning to regreat making him eat those berries." said Lincoln.

Back in Jellystone Park; the man was at a creek.

"Alright, so those berries were a bad idea, so I'll teach you how to fish for your food." said John.

He pulled out a fishing poll and some fish eggs.

"Now all you need are a fishing poll, some bait, and good timing." said John.

Sonic who was a distance away had a tank full of piranhas and chuckled.

"Alright big guys, go eat that John Booray guy's clothes off." said Sonic.

He set the tank down on the water before opening it up and running off.

The piranhas swam off.

John kept on fishing and felt a tug on his poll.

"Oh boy, I caught one." said John.

He pulled it in and a piranha smirked.

John became shocked.

"Uh oh." said John.

Then all the piranha's jumped out of the water and started biting at the nature show podcaster, making him scream.

Sonic laughed.

"That was fun." said Sonic.

He laughed again.


	4. The Chase is On

Back in the desert; Phasma was at a cliff and painted a road on a huge canvas.

She chuckled.

"This'll fool that kid for sure." said Phasma.

She walked behind a boulder and looked at the sign.

She then laughed.

"Little does Jaime know that there will be tons of dynamite hiding behind the portrate." said Phasma.

Jaime then appeared and managed to walk into the picture.

Phasma became shocked.

"Weird, shouldn't he have just went through the portrat and set off the bomb?" said Phasma.

She then walked through the portrait, causing a huge explosion to happen.

Later; Phasma was painting a portrait of a broken bridge before putting it in front of a perfectly fine bridge.

She snickered.

"This should work for that cartoon physics defying teenager." said Phasma.

She then went and hid behind a boulder

Jaime then appeared and ran through the portrait.

Phasma became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Phasma.

She then ran into the portrait and fell down the broken bridge before a crashing sound was heard.

Later; Phasma placed a burrito on a plate on a road before hiding under the bridge.

Jaime then appeared and saw the burrito before becoming confused.

"Another burrito, I swear someone must be stereotyping right now. Oh well." said Jaime.

He picked up the burrito and began eating it.

Phasma started sawing a circle around where Jaime is standing.

"If this doesn't work I'll eat my blaster and get tacos for this brat." She said.

But the whole bridge with Phasma fell down while the ground Jaime was on stayed where it was.

Jaime looked down and became confused.

"Shouldn't this platform have fallen down instead?" said Jaime, "Because I'm pretty sure this defies the law of gravity."

Later; Phasma was standing on a cliff with her blaster out.

"The easy way, get that kid while from a safe distance." said Phasma.

She then burped

"Ok I knew eating that blaster was a bad idea. Next time if I eat my blaster I'll add flavor to it." She said.

Little did she know was that Jaime was behind her the whole time.

The kid turned to the readers and raised his eyebrows mischevously before kicking Phasma on the back, sending her off the cliff.

The woman started falling before hitting the ground.

"OW!" shouted Phasma.

Later; she had a trampoline set up on the ground where she landed.

"There, that should do it." said Phasma.

She walked off.

Later; she was back on the cliff but with a sniper rifle mounted and looking for Jaime.

"Where is he?" said Phasma.

She became confused and huffed.

"OH PHASMA!" yelled a voice.

Phasma turned around and became confused only to see Jaime standing on a boulder behind her.

"Looking for me?" said Jaime.

Phasma smirked under her helmet and turned around to aim at Jaime, only to fall off the cliff.

The woman chuckled.

"Good thing there's a super strong trampoline under my feet." said Phasma.

However the trampoline vanished.

Phasma then landed on the ground.

Later; she was walking around a rock formation.

"What am I going to do? This kid is just to good for me." said Phasma.

Then a FedEx truck stopped in front of her and Jaime dressed like a FedEx worker walked out of the truck with a box and approached Phasma.

"Special delivery for a Captain Phasma. Are you Phasma?" said Jaime.

"I am her." said Phasma.

Jaime pulled out a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen on it.

"Sign please." said Jaime.

Phasma did that and smirked before taking the box.

"Thank you." said Jaime.

He then walked off and covered his ears as the Looney Tunes ending song played a bit.

"It better be that stereo system I ordered." said Phasma.

She opened the box, only for it to explode in her helmet.

The Looney Tunes ending song finished playing.

Later; Phasma was setting up a time bomb in a box.

She laughed.

"Let's see that kid try and pull another FedEx trick on me." said Phasma.

She then closed the box and wrote down some stuff before walking to the road and putting the box into a mall box before walking off to where she was.

A knocking sound was heard and Phasma walked to the knocking to see Jaime dressed as a USPS worker with the same box.

"Sorry ma'am, can't mail this package and I had to return it to the sender." said Jaime.

Phasma became confused and grabbed the box.

"Why not?" said Phasma.

"Insuficiant postage." said Jaime, "I'm going to need one more stamp on this thing before I can mail it."

Phasma groaned before walking off.

Jaime turned to the readers and covered his ears.

An explosion happened and Phasma covered in soot walked back to the area and placed a stamp on her head before passing out.

Jaime then walked off.

Later; he approached a sign that said 'El Passo-16 miles ahead'.

Jaime sighed.

"Okay Jaime, just a few more miles and then you'll be home in no time to get some League help to restore Khaji Da back. Keep pushing on." said Jaime.

He continued to walk off.


	5. John Booray is Related to Catfish Booray

Back in Jellystone Park; John was looking at his camera.

"Alright, I've showed you how to build a shelter, forage for food, now I'll show you what bears do in their spare time." said John.

He walked over to the camera and grabbed it before walking away with the camera still aimed at him.

"Now bears have been known to love eating fish, berries, and honey, but they also love-"John said before hearing rock music and bear roars, confusing him, "Rock and roll?"

He turned to the source of the sound and walked over to it.

But the man was stopped by Woody Woodpecker.

"Sorry sir, can't let you in." said Woody.

John became more confused.

"Why not?" said John.

"Government protected animals only beyond this point." said Woody.

John is mad.

"You suck." He said.

Woody started pecking the man's head.

"Now get out of here before I peck you so hard that you'll get a headache." said Woody.

John groaned before walking off.

Later; he returned dressed like a bear.

"Government protected bear." said John.

Woody inspected John before stepping aside.

John entered the area and sat down at a chair.

He turned to his camera.

"As you can see, I had to disguise myself as a bear just to get into this concert to see what's going on. Now we'll see what's making these bears happy." said John.

He turned to the stage.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Jonathan Young._ " said a voice.

The bears cheered as Sonic dressed in a red beanie, blue shirt, and grey vest walked on stage with a red guitar with a keytar attatchment.

Back at the mansion, everyone was confused by the new instrument.

"What in gods name is that thing?" said Wart.

"I don't know, but I can use one of those." said Luna.

Sonic started singing the Jonathan Young version of Kiss the Girl.

John turned to the camera.

"Apparently these bears really enjoy Jonathan Young cover songs. Specifically the Disney songs he covers in those Youtube videos." said John.

Then one bear grabbed John and started kissing him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted John.

Later; Sonic was bowing down to the cheering bears.

"Alright, now for this one, if you're in the explosion zone, you'd best be careful." said Sonic.

He started playing the guitar part of his new instrument.

Sonic then started singing Shiny.

"I don't see how anyone should be careful about this." said John.

"I'd rather be shiny." Sonic sang.

Then an explosion happened, covering only John in soot.

The man became confused and looked down to see that he was standing on a panel that said 'Explosion zone'.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said John.

"Scrub the deck and make it look shiny." Sonic sang.

The explosion zone exploded again, covering John in more soot.

Back at the mansion; Lincoln's group was confused.

"Now how did Sonic get the explosion zone panel to explode everytime he said shiny?" said Lincoln.

Then an explosion happend, covering Lincoln in soot.

"That answer your question?" said Winslow.

Lincoln nodded before coughing out some black smoke.

Back at the concert; the whole place darkened and Sonic started glowing bioluminescent.

"Huh, neat." said Wart.

Sonic grabbed John and pulled him on stage before he resumed singing.

The man became scared and turned to his camera.

"I'm starting to wet myself." said John.

Sonic then punched John across the face before running off.

"Johnny, now it's time for me to kick your heiny." Sonic sang while kicking John in the butt.

The man sighed.

"At least I'm away from the explosion zone." said John.

"Ever seen someone so shiny?" Sonic sang.

Another explosion happened, covering John in soot.

"OH COME ON!" yelled John.

Later; all the bears were cheering as Sonic bowed down.

"Thank you, thank you, you're a terrific audience." said Sonic.

He left the stage.

John who was badly injured became mad.

"It's on now. I'm calling my cousin." said John.

He pulled out a phone and started dialing a number.

With Sonic; he removed his temporary clothes and sighed in relief.

"Oh baby, you are very smart, that guy is very dumb." said Sonic.

Then a tranq dart hit him on the neck.

He then fainted as a hand grabbed his leg before dragging him off.

Later; Sonic who was still passed out was tied up to a log over a campfire that wasn't burning yet and John was looking at his camera.

"Alright, I finally managed to capture the pest who has been causing me tons of trouble the entire video with some help from my cousin." said John.

Back at the mansion; the group chuckled.

"What kind of help? It can't be that scary." said Cat.

"Yeah." said Dog.

The two started drinking cans of soda.

"Come on out Catfish Booray." said John.

Then Catfish Booray appeared next to John.

The conjoined twins spat their sodas out in shock.

"WHAT!?" the two yelled.

"Isn't that the same bozo who goes after you twos on a regular basis?" said Winslow.

The twins nodded.

"For this next bit which came as a surprise to me as well, me and Catfish will cook this blue hedgehog up for dinner." said John.

Everyone gulped.

"Don't worry, everyone knows you should never eat anything blue." said Luna.

"Yeah I don't think they care." said Wart.

Luna became confused.

"Why?" said Luna.

"Because that Catfish character brought barbacue sauce." said Wart.

Luna was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Luna.

She saw on the computer that Catfish was pouring a bottle of barbacue sauce on Sonic before painting the sauce all over the hedgehog.

Luna is now madder then Darth Vader.

"That is not right." said Luna.

"I don't know, maybe hedgehog tastes like chicken." said Dog.

Cat smacked Dog.

"All those in favor of a rescue mission, say aye." said Meek.

"AYE!" Luna, Meek, Lincoln, and CatDog said at once.

"Those oppose?" said Meek.

"Nay." Wart and Winslow said.

"The ayes have it." said Meek.

Wart and Winslow groaned.


	6. Returning Home

Back in the desert; Jaime was still walking down the road towards his home town.

"Just push on through Jaime, it's only a few more miles until you reach El Paso." said Jaime.

Then a toll gate closed up, stoping him in his tracks.

Jaime became shocked.

"What?" said Jaime.

Then Phasma dressed as a guard appeared.

"Sorry, three dollars to get through." said Phasma.

"Seriously?" said Jaime.

He then noticed a sign saying 99% off student discount.

"I don't have to pay you three dollars." said Jaime.

Phasma became confused.

"Why not?" said Phasma.

Jaime pulled out a student ID card and showed it to Phasma.

"I'm still a student in school, and your sign says there's a 99 percent off discount for students. Therefor, I only have to pay you a penny." said Jaime.

Phasma groaned.

"Okay fine." said Phasma.

Jaime smirked and placed a penny in the toll gate before it opened up.

"Thank you." said Jaime.

He walked off as the gate closed.

Phasma became shocked.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Phasma.

Later; she placed a plate of taco's in the middle of the road before hiding behind a boulder.

Jaime then appeared and saw the tacos.

"Yep, definetly stereotyping. I'm more of a pizza person, but who am I to judge?" said Jaime.

He then started eating the tacos.

Phasma pulled out a grenade before removing the pin and rolling the grenade close to Jaime.

"If this doesn't work, I'm walking over a cage full of deranged gorillas." said Phasma.

She snickered.

However the grenade didn't explode causing her to be confused.

"Wait, why isn't that grenade exploding? I've got the pin right here." said Phasma.

She took out the grenade pin and looked at it.

The pin then exploded, covering Phasma in soot.

"Oh, that's why." said Phasma.

Jaime finished eating the tacos and noticed the grenade.

"Huh, someone left a dud here." said Jaime.

He kicked the grenade over to the boulder Phasma was at before walking off.

The grenade then exploded.

"Now it explodes, must have been one of those cheap Russian grenades." said Phasma.

Later; she was walking on a tight rope over a cage full of pissed off gorilla's.

"Why me?" said Phasma.

A gorilla named Terk who was in the cage as well shrieked.

"Come on and fall over, I haven't eaten in days." said Terk.

Later; Phasma was next to a catapult that had a boulder on it and saw Jaime going by.

She pulled the rope, only for the catapult to drop the boulder on her.

"Crap." said Phasma.

Later; she was on the other side of the same catapult and Jaime walked by.

She pulled the string and the catapult launched the boulder onto her.

Later; the woman was on the side of the catapult and pulled the string as Jaime walked by.

But the catapult launched the boulder onto her again.

Later; she was a far distance away from the back of the catapult and saw Jaime walk by again.

She pulled the string and the catapult flipped itself over onto her.

Later; Phasma was underneath the catapult and heard Jaime go by before pulling the string.

The catapult then fell apart, crushing her.

Later; Phasma was hiding under a manhole cover.

"This catapult is a death trap to me. If I'm not anywhere near it, I'll be fine." said Phasma.

She heard Jaime walk by before pulling the string, only for nothing to happen.

Phasma became confused.

"What the?" She asked.

She popped her head out from the manhole cover, only for it to tip over onto the ground.

Phasma went back into the sewer, but nothing happened.

She popped out and reached for the catapult and touched it before jumping back into the sewer.

Phasma came out of the sewer and shook the catapult and jumped back into the sewer.

She came out again and groaned.

"Something must be wrong with this thing." said Phasma.

She climbed onto the catapult and under the holding part before trying to push it up, but nothing happened.

Phasma groaned before climbing up the handle and jumping up and down on it.

She slid down to the scoop and tried to push the boulder off of it.

"Come on, come on." said Phasma.

She growled.

"Dammit." said Phasma.

The catapult finally launched the boulder and Phasma, sending the two flying.

Phasma noticed it and became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Phasma.

She jumped off the boulder and landed on the ground safely with no harm done.

She sighed in relief.

"At least I wasn't crushed." said Phasma.

However a house crusher her.

She then pulled a white flag out from under the house and started waving it.

"I give up." said Phasma.

At the Reyes home; Mr. Reyes was in the garage working on a car as Jaime walked in.

"How was your day son?" said Mr. Reyes.

"Eventful." said Jaime.

"As always." said Mr. Reyes.

Jaime walked into the house and into his bedroom before opening his nightstand drawer and pulling out a communicator.

"Blue Beetle to Justice League Watchtower, come in." said Jaime.

" _Watchtower to Blue Beetle, this is Mister Terrific._ " Mister Terrific's voice said.

"I'm at my home in El Paso Texas, having some problems with my scarab, I was unable to armor up after an encounter with Captain Phasma, and I still cant. Need some help fixing it up." said Jaime.

" _Alright, I'll come over with J'ohn J'ones._ " Mister Terrific's voice said.

"Okay." said Jaime.

Later; the teenager was lying face first on a table with his shirt off as Mister Terrific and Martian Manhunter were working on the scarab.

Jaime sighed.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" said Jaime.

"Of course I do, I'm the smartest man in the world." said Mister Terrific.

"We're almost done." said Martian Manhunter.

The two stopped working at Khaji Da gasped.

"Jaime, I just had the most absured nightmare. We were armored up, Captain Phasma fired a blaster laser at us, causing me to be unable to communicate or armor you up, and you kept on out smarting her by defying cartoon physics." said Khaji Da.

"Been there, done that." said Jaime.

"Seriously?" said Khaji Da.

Jaime stood up.

"I wish that was a dream. But just to be sure you're fully operational, armor me up." said Jaime.

The scarab then glowed before the Blue Beetle armor appeared.

Blue Beetle looked at himself and laughed.

"Yes, finally, I can go Blue Beetle again." said Blue Beetle.

Mister Tiriffic smirked.

"I knew that would work." said Mister Terrific.

Blue Beetle turned his hands into cannons.

"Oh yeah, this is great." said Blue Beetle.

He then farted.

The two heroes became shocked.

"Dude, what the hell?" said Mister Terrific.

Blue Beetle chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I've been eating burritos and tacos that have been placed in the middle of the road by Phasma." said Blue Beetle.

The two heroes became confused.

"Phasma?" They Asked.

Blue Beetle groaned.

"Seriously? I told you about my problems and you don't know what I'm talking about?" said Blue Beetle.


	7. Nominated

Back in Jellystone Park; John and Catfish continued to add stuff to the passed out Sonic.

Catfish was adding tons of herbs to Sonic.

"Alright, that should be enough, now turn him around." said Catfish.

John started rotating Sonic over the fire.

Lincoln's group started watching everything.

Lincoln was shocked.

"That ain't good." said Lincoln.

"You're telling me, Dog is drooling." said Cat.

Dog was currently drooling at the sight of Sonic.

"We need a diversion." said Wart, "But what kind?"

Meek who was armored up held his hands up and showed holograms of Wart looking like a luao pig with an apple in his mouth and Meek dressed like a hula girl before covering his mouth with some type of speakers.

Music started playing as the two Booray's heard and and saw the holograms before the hologram Meek started dancing.

"Hula, if you're hungry for some big and juciy meat, eat my buddy Wart cause he is a treat, chow down on a tasty swine, you'd better get in line." Meek sang.

The Booray men smirked before pulling out knifes and forks and walked towards the holograms.

Meek continued singing.

"How's this guy not losing his dignity?" said Winslow.

The holograms then ran off as the Booray's followed.

"Alright, we've got a couple of minutes until the two realize that they're following fakes." said Meek.

The group approached Sonic as Luna made her Purple Parasite armor appear.

Meek grabbed the log Sonic was on before cutting the rope with a tiny laser.

Cat looked at Sonic.

"Alright big guy, time to wake up." said Cat.

He smacked Sonic several times and the hedgehog groaned awake.

"Huh, wha, who?" Sonic said before noticing the group, "Oh hey guys."

He then smelled something before becoming confused.

"I smell barbacue sauce. What's cooking?" said Sonic.

He looked around.

"You are." said Lincoln.

Sonic turned to the albino in shock.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, that John Booray guy was going to eat you with his cousin Catfish Booray." said Dog.

"Don't people know you should never eat anything blue?" said Sonic.

"They do, they just don't care." said Wart.

Sonic started clenching his fists.

"Wait till I get my hands on those-"Sonic said before being stoped by Meek.

"I've got a better idea." said Meek.

Later; he placed a fake Sonic over the fire before walking off as the Booray's returned.

"Great, those two extra meal tickets got away." said Catfish.

"But we still have the hedgehog." said John.

The two chuckled, only for the fake to explode, shocking them.

"OH GOD, WE KILLED HIM BEFORE WE COULD GET DINNER!" yelled John.

Then in the smoke; a figure emerged which was Sonic with grey hair dye and floating off the ground.

"You killed me, and now I'll return the favor by killing you." said Sonic.

John turned to his camera.

"And now I'll show you how to survive being attacked by the ghost of your meal; RUN!" yelled John.

John screamed like a little girl and ran off.

His cousin Catfish Booray sighed.

"Idiot." said Catfish.

"Time for some judgement." said Sonic.

Catfish pulled out a rifle and started shooting at Sonic, only for the bullets to go through him.

The cajun man became shocked.

"You are a ghost." said Catfish.

"That's right Booray, and now you shall suffer the consequences for trying to eat blue food." said Sonic.

The man started wetting his pants before running off.

Sonic chuckled before landing on the ground and revealing he had some cable on his back.

"Wimp." said Sonic.

He stopped glowing like a ghost.

"Who would have thought that you can easily scare someone with some type of hair dye that can make you seem ghost like, but with temporary affects?" said Sonic.

He turned around to see his friends.

"Huh, that actually did work." said Wart.

Everyone nodded.

But then a cocking sound was heard and a pistol which was being held by John was aimed at Sonic's head, shocking everyone.

"They're behind me right now with a gun to my head aren't they?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Time to die you filthy rat." said John.

"HOLD IT, HOLD EVERYTHING!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to a man dressed in a suit and became shocked.

"Who's this guy?" said Lincoln.

"I'm with the Youtubie Awards, a new type of award meant for people who make Youtube videos, now I'm looking for a live streaming star." said the man.

John smiled.

"I'm a star of that callibur." said John.

The fancy man became mad.

"Not you, I'm looking for a blue hedgehog who was bullying you throughout." said the man.

Sonic pushed John out of the way and sprayed tons of water on himself, making the grey hair dye disappear.

"I'm the blue hedgehog." said Sonic.

The man looked at Sonic.

"You've been nominated for a Tubie for best live streamed video." said the man.

Sonic gasped in shock.

"It's a dream come true." said Sonic, "I'm getting butterflies in my stomach."

"I'm getting nauseous. And I'd be surprised if in Sonic's upcoming comic book series by IBW comics came up with a Lemur who likes to tangle with bad guys." said Winslow.

Cat pulled out his smart phone and showed Winslow a page on the internet.

Winslow became surprised.

"Tangle the Lemur likes to tangle with bad guys?" said Winslow.

The man gave Sonic a piece of paper.

"Be sure to come to that adress tonight." said the man.

He then walked off.

Sonic smiled.

"The thing that dreams are made from." said Sonic.


	8. Award Show

At some type of award show; Gaston was kissing a gold trophy with the Youtube logo on it before turning to the cheering audience.

"Wow, who would have thought that I, the most famous and one of a kind Gaston could have been nominated for showing my chest hairs on a video? I would like to thank so many people right now." said Gaston.

Sonic who was in a brown jacket with a black bow tie and sitting at a table with Gwen who was in a green dress and Penny Gadget and Lynn who were both in red dresses scoffed.

"The guy could do nothing on a video and still get tons of views." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded at that.

Salem who had a white bow tie on his neck jumped on the table.

"Have they gotten to your award yet?" said Salem.

The group turned to Salem.

"No, and this is a black tie for guys only event." said Lynn.

Salem chuckled.

"I'm black and in a tie." said Salem.

Everyone shook their heads.

Then Gaston left the stage and Soar the Eagle appeared.

"Alright, we took care of that, now for the live stream event. The Youtubie Award for Best Live Streamed video." said Soar.

He pulled out a card.

"First up; Yogi Bear, nominated for Cave Crib Rave." said Soar.

Then a video of Yogi Bear and tons of bears in a cave raving appeared on a screen.

Everyone is shocked by that.

The video disappeared.

"Next; Woody Woodpecker, nominated for Wood Carving with Woody." said Soar.

A video of Woody pecking a picture on a piece of wood appeared on screen and everyone cheered.

Woody who was at a table with Mordecai and Rigby did his signature laugh.

The video disappeared.

"Luigi Mario; nominated for Doing Absolutely Nothing." said Soar.

A video of Luigi sitting on a chair appeared on the screen and everyone cheered.

The video disappeared.

"And finally, the one and only; Sonic the Hedgehog, nominated for Sonic Vs Celebrities." said Soar.

A video of Sonic controlling a drone which was hovering over John Booray before a bucket full of bird poop dumped on the man appeared, making everyone laugh.

Lincoln who was at a table with Meek and Luna leaned over to Sonic.

"You were live streaming a video in tandem with John Booray's video as well?" said Lincoln.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yes I did." said Sonic.

Soar then pulled out an envelope.

"And the winner for Best Live Streamed Video is..."Soar said before opening the envelope and looking at the piece of paper in it, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everyone cheered very loudly and Sonic stood up smiling before kissing Gwen on the cheek and walking to the stage.

He walked on stage and over to the podium before grabbing his trophy and turned to the audience.

"I never imagined I'd win an award like this. Seriously though, this is the first time I'm learning of this of award, and it just became a thing." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

"Still, I would like to thank the many people who inspired me to pull off such a thing, but it was only one person who gave me the inspiriation to do this. Lincoln Loud over at table 26, the eleven year old albino kid, let's get a good shot at him." said Sonic.

A spotlight shined at Lincoln and everyone cheered.

Lincoln chuckled nervously before waving.

He then blushed red.

Heck even Mxy laughed at that.

"That's good." said Mxyzptlk.

"I'd also like to thank some imp at table 13, but I can't remember his name, is it Klip lit Sam?" said Sonic.

The imp became mad.

"THAT'S KLTPZYXM!" the imp yelled.

He became shocked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Mxy.

He then vanished.

"I'm so proud of this award right now." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered as he returned to his seat.

Sonic chuckled.

"I am the king of being awesome." said Sonic.

Ray came in and smiled.

"You gonna stop torturing those two hunters?" Asked Ray.

Sonic smirked.

"No way Ray." said Sonic.

Meanwhile on the Watchtower; Blue Beetle was sitting at a table with Booster Gold, Skeets, and Stargirl.

"So you were being chased around by someone without being armored up and avoided this Phasma person at every turn?" said Booster.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yeah, I know it all sounded weird, but it all happened." said Blue Beetle.

Booster Gold nodded.

"Okay." said Booster.

"You shoulld get a day job that doesn't involve risking life and limb as a coverup for being part of the Justice League and to keep people from getting suspicious about your wearabouts." said Skeets.

"What's there to cover up, my whole family knows what I do for a living." said Blue Beetle.

"He's got a point." said Booster. "Heck even I have a day job."

"Museum security guard?" said Stargirl.

"Hey it's the only thing I know how to do." said Booster Gold.

"I know how to hack into lots of stuff, and you don't see me working as a hacker." said Skeets.

Blue Beetle pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table.

"Here are my skills I have." said Blue Beetle.

Booster Gold saw this.

"Athletic, martial arts, this is stuff that could qualify you for the Olympics." said Booster.

Stargirl looked at the list.

"Yep." said Stargirl.

Jaime sighed.

"Seriously?" said Blue Beetle.

"Yep, but there are age restrictions." said Booster.

"So what can I do for the time being?" said Blue Beetle.

The next day; Blue Beetle in his Jaime Reyes persona and in Mr Smoothie garb was at the McDuck Mall Mr Smoothie stand looking at Ben Tennyson and Kai Green.

"Welcome to Mr Smoothie, can I take your order?" said Jaime.


End file.
